


Gravity Fall

by Garcia_Allen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Hurt Theo Raeken, M/M, POV Theo Raeken, Theo Raeken-centric
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garcia_Allen/pseuds/Garcia_Allen
Summary: 就算是踩在平地上，他也依旧在坠落。
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Kudos: 2





	Gravity Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Gravity Fall (English Version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759293) by [Garcia_Allen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garcia_Allen/pseuds/Garcia_Allen)



> *本来应该是丧丧的，但最终歪了十万八千里
> 
> *OOC严重 慎入
> 
> *短打 没有逻辑

**就算是踩在平地上，他也依旧在坠落。**

那一幕的场景或许已镌刻入他的骨髓——他那位从地底下爬出来的姐姐，以普通人不可能拥有的力道拽住了他的手腕，将他拖入深不见底的裂缝之中。他发现自己高声呼喊着Scott的名字，近乎破音，爪子在地面上遗留下蜿蜒的痕迹与血印。

还有Liam。他的眼睛发着光，又退回了漂亮且深邃的蓝色，有着警惕，当然，也混杂着不容忽视的吃惊。

他不知道自己为什么会注意这个，但他记住了那双眼睛——也许还要更早，早到在桥边的那个夜晚，他听见另一个少年曾对着Stiles提起过的，那种属于洗衣液与肥皂的清香。

地狱里的生活并非那样的有趣。用“地狱”这个说法来形容地下的世界也恐怕不是太过准确，他的确对剥皮行者有所了解，但这更像是一个囚笼，属于他自己的囚笼，就连Tara都是他曾经幻想过的模样。

他有时候会思考，为什么这一切会是停尸房和医院的场景。他明明有着更多更深的梦魇——Tara死去的小河边，恐怖博士的实验室，就算是那个隧道也不无可能——但他大部分的时间是在疼痛中度过的，无论是在等待抑或是经历，最终在失重的环境里沉溺。

于死亡中坠落，在冰冷中苏醒。时间在这里失去了踪迹，只有循环，数不尽的循环，直至永远的迷失。

在地狱崩塌的那一瞬间，他其实说不上来是什么感受，也许是松了一口气，又或许是迷茫。依稀的光亮透过裂口照进废墟，坠落的感觉拖拽着他，但他向着上方冲去，忽略了右手腕和心口烧灼般的疼痛——还是同一条熟悉的隧道，他又一次看见了那双湛蓝的眼睛，是Liam，手中还握着那把带着电光的武士刀。

他曾以为他只是需要花时间去适应全新的一切，这个全新的自己，他离开了那个束缚了他之前人生的地方，摆脱了恐怖博士，逃离了地狱。他自由了。

但他其实没有。

他被迫参与了那个捕捉幽灵骑士的愚蠢计划，他救过Liam，不只一次。但这什么都没能改变，失重感仍旧深入他的灵魂，过去的阴影始终如影随形，Tara的心脏无时不刻地在他的胸腔里疼痛着，那或许是他无处发泄的愧疚，他只是想要活下去，他早已别无所求。

可能是恐怖博士做过些什么，他对父母的印象早就一片模糊，对于儿时的记忆也并无过多的残留。他并不怀念住在房子里的感觉，因为他并没有这样的回忆。是了，他曾有过虚假的房间与虚假的父母，但“虚假”这两个字就足以概括一切。至少卡车是他自己的东西，尽管最初的资金大抵也并非是那样的干净。

他不知道自己为什么没有离开，他有着一辆合适的交通工具，也没有人有意阻拦他的离去。他的潜意识可能知道，只不过是他不肯深想。他自己本就一团糟。

他有无数个想要从什么地方跳下去的念头，它们至今仍盘旋在他脑袋里，他只是不愿意过早地屈服。

而且说句实话，比肯山根本没有高楼。

好吧，也许他是在等待一通永远不会打来的电话，一条发来的问候短信，又或许是什么别的东西。

但什么也没有。

He is MY responsibility.他当初就对此印象深刻。现在也依旧如此。

他注视着手臂上爬动的蜘蛛，皮肤上传来轻微的刺痛与痒意。

Am I?

在他举起手机来的那一刻，心中所想的是另一串牢记于心的号码。

Liam之于他来说究竟算是什么？不仅仅只是档案中存留的白纸黑字——真Alpha Scott那个暴躁的Beta，他并不完美，这很明显，可他仍然像是众多美好的代名词，如同太阳，如同光，与他，与无论是哪个时期的Theo Raeken，都截然不同。

Liam Dunbar生来属于天空，而他，他早已深陷于泥潭之中。就算在过去，他也仅仅只是“平凡的恶”，他从小就是一个糟糕的孩子——他的疾病几乎拖垮了整个家庭，他甚至同样不擅长做一个反派，更不擅长、也不配做一个好人，他的身体、他的内心，始终都在提醒着这一点。他明白的。

他永远都会是一个糟糕的人。

所以他很多时候搞不懂Liam，真的不懂。他弄不明白为什么对方轻易地接受了他的要求，换位思考，如果是他的话，他不会折断那把剑的，这是肯定的，至少不会这么快，不会是为了换取那个无关大体的情报。就像他也同样弄不明白，为了拯救朋友们，Liam竟骑着一匹马孤身闯进了荒野猎区，那个Theo费尽心力也想让他远离的地方，还带着孤注一掷的勇气。

他嘲笑过对方的天真，心底的一角却暗自钦佩着那人的行为。那是他永远不会尝试的举动，恐怖博士所教导的逻辑早已嵌入基因，用“钦佩”这个词来描绘他的感受也许并不是那样的恰当，或许是渴望，是隐藏在克制之下对于无序的向往。

但不可否认的是，Liam也的确让他失去了控制。在三个月后撞见对方的那一刻，他的心率几乎失常，他甚至能报出具体的天数，他注意到了Liam 的惊讶与蹙眉，却也闻到了一丝暗藏的欣喜。

与猎人间的战争爆发得是那样快，还有那个双面的阿诺伊特。Liam和历史？这倒是引起了他的兴趣。

他握着方向盘，目光瞥过Liam平静的睡脸，也许是希腊神话给他的灵感，他莫名地回想起了那个关于凡人和太阳的故事。

Liam就是他的烈日，离男孩太近自会感到烧灼，他就像追逐着太阳的伊卡洛斯，挥动着虚假的翅膀想要拥抱温暖，渴望靠近光源。他最终会在某一刻坠落，这毫无疑问，他只是不知道还有多久。

可他抗拒不了内心的渴求。抗拒不了Liam。即使他的理智在叫嚣着逃离。

他希望Liam永远都是那个温暖的太阳。

大抵他是真的有所成长。从Mason说的“你必须得关心他人”到吸取了Gabe的痛苦。那确实很疼，但心口的烧灼有所缓解。他看着那个倒在地上的年轻猎人，悲哀地意识到对方再也不可能拥有第二次机会。

他想到了自己。

他起身的时候踉跄了一步，是Liam扶住了他。他跟着对方走来走去，听见对讲机里传出的Monroe气急败坏的声音。

最终，两人先后跌坐在医院门前的台阶上，彼此的膝盖触碰在一起。他望进了那双如同天空般的眼瞳，不确定自己是否在之前的“I'm not dying for you”与“I'm not dying for you either”的交流中会意出了一点儿别的东西。

“Stay. Please.”这是Liam低声的请求。

他从没见过对方这样的语气。这样的脆弱，这样的……不确定。

他想过离开，是的，虽然对于目的地依旧毫无概念，也许会是一个有着高楼的地方，但他没有办法说“不”，没有办法对着这个刚经历过战争、脸上还带着血迹与脏污的Liam说出拒绝的话。

在这一刹那，他只感到无边的平静。

Liam is my anchor. 他终于正视了这一点。

他不知道自己正散发出怎样的气息，但他能闻出Liam溢出的渴望。

他扳住了对方肩头，倾身在男孩的唇上落下了一个吻。Liam在短暂的怔愣后很快也回吻了他。

失重感在这个吻中消散了。至少在这一刻。

也许即使是他这样的人也可以拥有未来。也许。

“OK.”

「END」


End file.
